1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile machine, a printer, a scanner, a copier, a multifunction machine, or a WEB server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image processing apparatus that divides a scanned document (electronic document) into plural units of pages or partial images and enables the divided document to be displayed, searched, or attached to other applications in units of pages or partial images (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-25113).
There is also an image processing apparatus that applies partial images having meta attributes to pages or electronic documents that include other partial images. There is also an image processing apparatus that transmits a scanned document by using a push server.
There is also an image processing apparatus that sends electronic mail to a predetermined destination indicating the location in which image data are to be stored (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-23942). There is also an image processing apparatus that edits a hierarchical structure of data by taking advantages of data and setting values (settings) managed in a hierarchical manner (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-192248).
Although the above-described conventional image processing apparatuses are capable of editing document data having a hierarchical structure, the image processing apparatuses face the burden of setting transmission data to the edited document data each time of transmitting the edited document data.